Where have I seen that?
by IWantToRemainNameless
Summary: /I've asked myself "Where have I seen that before?" so many times in the last few days I've lost count./ Alice is now a normal 15 year old girl, but when she keeps getting a feeling of de-je-vau from things such as a white rose, a smiling cat she's about to be thrown into her past and maybe leave it with a even better ending... Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So I felt like doing an Alice in Wonderland story. It's been a while since I read the book so sorry if some of it is wrong, just please try to make sense of it, thanks. This is just what I can remember from the book and a mix of the films. Please R+R. : )**

Alice POV

"Why is Dinah so quiet?" I ask to no-one in particular about my gorgeous cat.

"I don't know sweetheart but I'd prefer her stay this way than to be meowing every 5 seconds." My mother replies. I stare at the cat on my lap in thought. Dinah's quite an old cat, I've had her since I was a little girl, she's and Red-ish cat who was once a ball of life. I gently place my fingertips on her neck and start running them through her fur. I look down at her to see if she's enjoying it – because unlike most cats Dinah doesn't purr – and what I see makes me feel a strange feeling of de-je-vau, she was smiling, ear to ear.

"Where have I seen that before?" I ask myself aloud.

"Seen what, dear?" My mother asks, not looking up from her brick of a book.

"Mother, have you ever seen a cat smile?" I ask her, ignoring her question. In response she simply lowered her book so I could see her face and shakes her head. No, I'm guessing. As my fingers continue running through Dinah's fur I look around our large main room. My attention draws to an old, oak grandfather clock and I catch glimpse of the time. Half nine. I let out a small yawn before announcing-

"I'm going to bed, I feel awfully tired"

"Well goodnight then, dear." My mother says.

I then exit the room and begin to climb up the hard, wooden stairs. When I reach my room I go straight to my bed, because I was already in my night dress, and pull my large patchwork quilt over me and fall into the world of wonder that we call sleep.

That night I had a dream, not a normal one, but one that gave me the same sensation of de-je-vau as did Dinah's smiling. I was in a large hall with black and white checked floor and only a table in the centre. I walked over to the table and on it there was a cake with a label that said "Eat me" in beautiful writing, there was also a gold key and a small glass bottle with a label saying "Drink Me" in the same beautiful handwriting. But before I could do anything the scene changed and I was in some garden. For some reason I was kneeling in front of a White Rose bush with a paint brush and some red paint. I saw it so clearly but I was awoken by my Mother then.

-**Next Morning**-

I got up and ready quickly so I decided to think about my dream. It was so peculiar, so unreal and yet at the same time it felt so normal, so realistic. My mother was in her study so she won't notice if I go on a walk for a little. So I did. I walked along a pebble pathway not knowing where I'd end up when I noticed a small object on the side of the path; a Red Rose. I picked it up to examine it. The stalk was a pure dark green, there was a few thorns places randomly which my thumbs dodged luckily and red petals. A petal suddenly fell off so I crouched down to examine it properly. The more I looked at the petal the more the red started to fade and in its place a white so pure, the angels would cry. A white rose painted white? Just like my dream! I pocketed the petal and ran back home as fast as my little legs could carry me. I bet you that if I were tall for my age I could've got home quicker. When I finally get home I go straight to our main room to see Dinah and as sure as could be there she was, playing with her kittens.

"Oh hello, you." I say to the white kitten I favour. I scoop her up and she rests in the palm of my hand, I could feel the heat from her body melt into my skin. I sit on our fabric armchair and start stroking her lovingly. As a result the little white kitten starts purring affectionately.

"You like that, don't you?" I say to her, almost expecting an answer.

"Hey, look at this." I say gently to her as I bring out the rose petal. The white kitten – who I now just gone to call Kitty- paused for a second before moving her head forward to smell it. She inhaled deeply and let it out again before quickly retreating back to my lap.

"Dinner!" I heard my mother call. I put Kitty back with Dinah and her siblings

I made my way to our dining room and sat at my regular seat at the head of the table. I could smell my mother's beef stew from our stove and as usual there was bread- and- butter laid out on a dish. I reached out my hand to take a slice and in the other hand I took a tea cup filled with tea. Mother always makes this dinner on a cold winters evening, keeps us warm. I laid back in the chair and looked at the table, it was a large table for just me and my mother (occasionally my father if he's finished work) but nonetheless a tea cup was positioned in every placemat .For some reason I felt a sudden urge to stand up and swap seats but did not as it would look a bit bizarre. The urge continued fighting with my common sense until finally it won a victorious defeat and I simply stood up, moved to the closest seat to my left and sat back down. When I did do the urge was gone but in its place was that same sensation of de- je- vau that had made a few appearances to me recently. Why?

**That's it for now. I've had this idea in my head for a while now so it might not make a lot of sense and it might remain discontinued if I don't know how to continue it. (Which at the minute I don't) So please leave any ideas you have in a review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, for some reason my teachers decided to give more homework on top of what we already have, I've had a rugby tournament today so I'm worn out, HUGE stomach aches, yay! Anyway this carries on directly after chapter 1 so enjoy…**

Alice's POV

"Why'd you do that?" My mother asked me giving me a strange look. I started to panic although I don't know why, I don't have anything to hide, I'm an open book, but now I feel like there's a secret inside of me with a connection to my actions.

"That seat was a bit uncomfortable." I say, my voice not giving away any hints of my lying. She just gave me one last glance before turning her attention to the steaming bowl of stew in front of her. I picked up my silver utensils and dipped them into my bowl. As usual my stew was delicious and was gone in under ten minutes. I was about to put my knife and fork down when I felt a sudden pain shoot through my thumb. I pressed the cold metal against my thumb to steady the pain but to no avail. I put the utensils in the bowl with a clink and examined my thumb. It looked as normal as before apart from a small red dot on the centre of my thumb, I squeezed my thumb to see if anything happened and as I did so the small red dot started to grow and spread across my thumb. The red started to turn darker and the now blob started to drip from the sides of my thumb. I was so mesmerised by the dripping red liquid I forgot about my white nightdress.

"Alice!" My mother exclaimed snapping me out of my hypnotised state. My head shot in her direction.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Your nightdress! Go change!" She ordered. My eyes made their way towards my slightly blood stained nightdress. I did as commanded and went to change, all the while my thumb continued to pour blood from the once small dot. Once I was changed I sat on my bed and thought. I thought about many different things, questions flooded my head but I stuck to the relevant ones like, why did my thumb start bleeding in the first place? Why didn't it just stop after a while? Then my common sense said to me "Why don't you just drop it and go to sleep?" which I agree on.

I wrap a bit of cloth around my thumb and tie it with a ribbon, pull my large duvet up and jumped inside into the warmness and comfort of my bed. My tiredness started to show and my eyelids started dropping, I then fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I woke up early to the sun shining through my thin cotton curtains the next morning. I stretched my back while staying in a vertical line and pointed my toes. I laid back to relax and felt something under my pillow. It's not hard and I've probably squished it during the night, fidgeting as much as I do. I brought my hands up to my feather filled pillow and fumbled underneath it. What I felt was different to what I thought it would be; I felt a long, sort of circular object. As my fingers followed the object I came to what I guessed I felt, it was a soft and even though I couldn't see it I knew it was delicate and fragile. I sat up in my bed and twisted my body round to the pillow. I removed it from its position and what I saw made me feel sick. Why it made me feel sick I didn't know but it just did. In the pillows place was a rose. Not just any rose, a multi coloured rose. It was a white rose but as I touched it red started blemishing on the rose. I just sat there, dumbfounded, staring at the rose in my hands. My palms started to sweat and I felt sick again. This time the feeling felt more real and I ran out of the room into the bathroom where I vomited last night's dinner, lunch and breakfast. For the moment I was not vomiting up a week's worth of food I felt a pair of hands pulling my hair away from my face, but that moment did not last long as I then started again. I'm not sure as to how long I was doing it for because to count and aim for the toilet would be quite but after I was done I stood up from my crouching position. I felt a burning in my throat when I was settled and Mother handed me a glass of water, which I drank as though I had not had a drop of water for months. My mother took my face in her hand and used her thumb to wipe an extra bit of something, she had a sympathetic smile on her face and her eyes were soft and kind. Without saying a word she led me to my bed and exited the room where I laid and waited for her return. I did not have to wait long as she came back in less than a minute with a damp flannel, a wooden basin and another glass of water. I felt my forehead and realised it was quite sweaty. Mother pulled a small wooden stool from my desk and positioned herself next to me. She placed the damp flannel on my forehead and started dabbing, the basin was on the floor next to my bed in case I had another meal to come out of me and the glass of water was on my bed side cabinet. Once she had wiped my sweat and we were both quite comfortable she let out a little laugh. "Only you can be ill today, Alice." She says, not a sign of anger in her voice. I try to think what today is and then I remember today Mother was planning on having a few friends round for a cup of tea and a chat.

"Sorry" I croak, but the burning starts again. I reach for the glass of water and gulp a mouthful.

"Shhhh, it's alright. Besides, I'm sure Marta will be more than happy to see you again, even if you will possibly vomit on her." My mother says with a laugh, referring to her closest friend who adores me. I let out a little laugh before drifting off to sleep.

**I know it's crap but this chapter is only a filler, there will be LOTS more drama in the next chapter. I need 5 reviews before I get a new chapter up so please review whether you like, love or hate it, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so sorry this has taken so long to update, just been enjoying the holidays really and updating one of my other stories. I didn't get the 5 reviews but I thought if I don't update then it won't be seen as much, so yeah. Just to say, unless I say otherwise this whole story will be written in Alice's POV. Anyway if I don't update for a while it's most probably because I try to fit at least 1k words in each chapter. And like I said in the previous chapter sorry for its crappie-ness but it was filling space, this chapter will have more drama. Now on with thy story…**

"Sweetie, oh how are you feeling now? From what your mothers told me, not too well." Marta asked me softly. She was sitting on the wooden stool Mother had previously been sitting on and she had a cup of tea and a saucer under it.

"A bit better," I admitted, "I'm feeling much stronger as well." Marta gave me a sympathetic smile before saying,

"Well, fresh air will do you some good. Do you know what makes me ponder for a while?" Marta asks, going completely off subject. She does this quite a lot, whatever pops into her wondrous mind will be spoken, whether it be offensive of just plain rude. She looked at me with pure curiosity, which I returned. I love Marta's mind, it's so weird and wonderful.

"Why there's always a carrot…" She said thoughtfully, I let a cringe then a laugh. Who would think of that? "I mean, you don't even like carrots. Oh, I've gone off subject! Anyway, that walk would do you some good." I agree. After giving my hand a light squeeze she exited the room back down to Mother and her friends. I got dressed and brushed my teeth, again, before walking down the stairs. Mother saw me and asked me what I was doing. Not in a harsh way but in a caring mother way.

"I just want to get some fresh air; I'm feeling much better now." I told her. She gave me a nod before I left. I walked along the same pebble path where I found the rose when something came to attention; well more stole my attention but whatever. Something whizzed past in the corner of my eye. My stomach twists and turned, my common sense battling against my curiosity, though I couldn't tell which was which. In the end I started running at a high speed, which shocked me, considering I was too weak to even stand a short while ago. The mysterious object was completely out of sight so I had no idea where my legs were carrying me, but they seemed to know. With my legs in full control I closed my eyes to see if I really did know where I was going. When I opened them again I was stood in front of a maze, the maze was made of neatly cut bushes that towered of me, the grass was also well cut but there were little foot prints in the otherwise untouched grass. Why did my legs take me here? Then I saw it. A little white rabbit, he was far in the distant so I couldn't tell what, but something was off about him. He looked as if he was about to start sprinting again so I ran in his direction, causing him to leave. I ran and ran and ran, skidding on some sharp turn and almost tripping over my own feet. After a lot of running I had myself convinced I was just going in circles, until I came to a small area which was so beautifully foreign to me, I ran there almost immediately. The area had a large willow tree planted in the middle, its delicate branches sprawled out, three tree stumps in a line and a rabbit hole directly next to the willow tree. I walked slowly towards the closest stump and sat on it. I closed my eyes and breathed in the crisp autumn air. I stayed with my eyes closed until I felt a tugging at my foot. I looked down at my foot and almost screamed; the small white rabbit was there. He was holding a gold pocket watch, when he saw he had my attention he started talking.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" He exclaimed…. He exclaimed, he spoke, he's a rabbit and he spoke. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. "I'm gone to be too late!" He said one last time before hopping for into the rabbit hole in a rush. I followed him almost immediately, peering into the dark hole. He was a fairly large rabbit so he would need a large hole, this is not large, or it doesn't look it. Reluctantly I put my shaky hand into the hole to see how deep it was. My hand travelled further and further down until I had to move my body closer to the ground, my hand felt no ground nearby so I moved my hand even further down until the dirt would come into grasp, but it didn't. The more my hand searched for ground the deeper I was plunging myself into this hole, which definitely made for more than a rabbit, but I felt like I couldn't stop and I knew that my curiosity had won against common sense when I first saw that rabbit. My hand took my deeper and deeper until I was almost forced into the hole. I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, preparing to the impact of the ground to hit me but it didn't. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was not in a rabbit hole, but floating through some tunnel, luminous spirals just a small distant away from me. There were many objects sticking out of the tunnel such as, a chair, an old grandfather clock and many others. As out of place as I was in this mystical tunnel, the de-ja-vu started again, it was somewhat comforting.

**That is it for now! Sorry there wasn't as much drama as planed but if I did like I wanted to the whole thing would be a bit rushed. Anyway this time I really do want 5 or more reviews, please. Sorry if it's crappy but I started writing at around seven in the morning after I got dressed and everything. Thanks for reading, please R&R,**

**-IWTRN x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! So, because tonight is a Saturday I'm trying to update all my stories tonight, so sorry if it's a bit crap, I'm just trying to get it over with. I'm REALLY, MAJORLY, happy… I WATCHED BREAKING DAWN PART 2! AHH! Sorry 'bout that just needed to get it out. Anyway, after three chapters Alice is FINALLY in Wonderland. Sorry for this, just really curious cause I have my teachers' accent stuck in my head when she says "Good morning, you horrible people." So, is anyone who's reading this Scottish? Just wanna know…**

I'm woken by goose bumps sprawling out over my arms. The cold chill's extended by the surface I'm laying on being the same cold temperature. I sit up and look around, but not to my room, or even mine, Mothers and Fathers home, but a large, endless looking room. It had cold black and white marble tile, an array of varied sized doors and a small table in the centre of my view of the room. My feelings were mixed, unidentifiable but I was sure fear was not in the mixture, strangely. I sit there, frozen, for a minute, unsure of what to do. After mentally debating against it, I cautiously stand up, watching my surroundings for any movement. In the same cautious manner, I slowly start walking towards the table, my feet making a small taping sound with every step. The only sound within miles was the echoes of my feet, and nothing else. Once I reached the small table I stopped, then remembered. The checked marble floor, the doors, the table, they're all part of my dream. Mother had once told me dreams are sometimes visions, memories or just your imagination. A vision from the future of a memory from the past, that's where I have seen this room before. If this is a vision, I want to sleep on the spot to see what will happen next, and if this is a memory from the past, I'm stuffed. I look down at the table to see, much like I'd guessed, a small bottle and a small cake. I pick up the bottle gently and look at the liquid inside; a half violet half transparent liquid swishing around at the movement I have caused. My fingers run up and down the warm bottle and move up to the cork lid. Connecting to the lid is a small piece of string with a label attached to it. "Drink me." Not yet. I place it back on the table and pick up the cake. "Eat me." Also, not yet.

I pick the bottle up once again and hold each item in each hand. I took one last glance at the table and noticed I had not before a seen; a gold key. I snatch it quickly and run to the doors. My hope of escaping had risen dramatically by this one key. I shoved it in the large door, but it did not fit then the next and the next. My hope was slowly drowning once again as I reached the last three doors. I put it in the smallest door yet and turned it. Click. It worked! I twist the door knob and open the small wooden door. From my height all I could see was a lush green. A cool breeze came from the little open space. I bent down to examine the small space, and I soon realised there was no chance of me getting through that. My palms start to sweat, almost causing the bottle to slip from my grip. I look back down at the two items and think. Well, I'm already stuck. What are a drink and a cake gone to do? I twist the cork off the top of the bottle and slowly bring it to my lips. With my lips resting on the head of the bottle I bring my head back slightly taking a small sip of the liquid. I wait for the taste to arrive, and after a second, it does. It was so wondrously unidentifiable, but it was the greatest taste I had ever experienced. Sweet and sour, it was. I was about to take another sip but then I felt something. Suddenly the floor grew a slight distance away from me. I started to panic, I looked down further and then I saw it; my neck. It had grown! The drink had made me grow! I can't take no more or I'll be as tall as the room itself. So the cake must do the opposite. I take the whole cake in my mouth in one go, waiting for the shrinking. I could feel the effect shooting through my body. Then it started… My neck was where it first took its mark as it shrunk back to its original size. Then my arms, legs and whole body shrunk. It shrunk and shrunk and shrunk until I was sure I was going to shrink down into nothing but a speck of dust, or even less. It was decided, this was the minute I was going to disappear…die. Then it stopped. I couldn't see how small I was but I could tell I was barely visible to the naked eye. The door! My legs ran as fast as they could to the now gigantic door. I smiled to myself as I stepped through it and into a jungle of greenness. Now I had to face my second obstacle, to return to my usual size. I sit down and catch my breath, I have to go back to get the bottle now! Once I was ready I ran back into the hall and scanned the room for the bottle. I ran to it as soon as it was in sight and looked at it. From the size I am now, it's beautiful. I look at my reflection in the violet liquid and walk in circles around it. How am I supposed to move that? I position myself so both my hands are on it. I use all the power in my small body to tip it over. As it did so I close my eyes and cover my ears, waiting for the shatter of glass, but it never came. I walk over to the head and see it's open. I crawl in and sit on the inside of the head, trying to tip it. After many attempts, the liquid came sloshing out over me, taking me by surprise. I open my mouth and swallow as many mouthfuls as I can before the liquid. I felt happy but then I remembered, I have to get to the garden. I ran as fast as I could, in hope I would get there before the liquid takes action. To my relief I made it, and as soon as I did the effect started…

**Done! Yay! Sorry if there's spelling mistakes but I had to keep moving around, trying to get comfy. I'm in my wardrobe so… Anyway, is anyone reading this Scottish? I just got the accent stuck in my head… Please R&R. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
